


Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?

by EdnilH_SuperWho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: I Don't Even Know, bibliothek, vashtanerada
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnilH_SuperWho/pseuds/EdnilH_SuperWho
Summary: Doctor Who FanfiktionNur die Grundidee ist aus Doctor Who, Ort und Personen sind frei erfundenEin paar Freunde finden eine Höhle. Doch was darin passiert hätte keiner erwartetDies ist meine erste Fan Fiction, auch wenn es die zweite ist, die ich poste.





	Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?

Sie laufen durch den Gang. „Es ist in den Schatten“, flüstert ein Junge. Seine Freunde folgen ihm. Sie tragen nur dünne T-Shirts, denn draußen brennt die Sonne, doch in den Höhlen, die sie gefunden haben, ist es eiskalt. Vorsichtig durchquert die Gruppe ein riesiges Gewölbe. Das ständige Tropfen des Wassers von der Decke treibt sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Nur eine Taschenlampe leuchtet noch, denn die anderen hatten alle nach und nach den Geist aufgegeben. Das leichte flacken der Lampe mach die Stimmung auch nicht besser; vor allem nicht nach dem, was gerade passiert ist.

Sie sammeln sich gerade in der Mitte einer Höhle um sich zu beratschlagen, wie sie am besten den Weg nach draußen finden, als sie bemerken, dass Dave zwei Schatten hat. Panik bricht aus. Ein Mädchen beginnt zu weinen. Vorsichtig dreht sich Dave um: „Was denn? Es ist doch nur einer!“ Ein Aufatmen geht durch die Runde. „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“ und schon schreien wieder alle wild durcheinander. „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“, fragt Dave wieder, doch sein Mund bewegt sich nicht, seine Augen starr nach vorne. Es ist genau wie beim ersten Mal. „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“ „Keiner Dave, es ist noch an.“ schluchzt das weinende Mädchen. Dave macht einen ruckartigen Schritt auf sie zu: „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“ Noch ein Schritt. „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“ „Es ist zu spät!“ kreischt das Mädchen entsetz. „Rennt! Und kreuzt nur nicht seinen Schatten!“  
„Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“ Doch das kam nicht aus Daves Richtung. Die Taschenlampe flackert … und geht nicht wieder an. „Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?“


End file.
